


Give and Take

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Sapphire Studios [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Begging, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Edging, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Inspired by another Story, Interrogation play, Mostly Smut, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polynein (Critical Role), Predicament Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Suspension Bondage, Vibrators, butt stuff, only the tiniest whisper of plot, porn studio au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: One of the things about working in a porn studio is that a surprising amount of the work isn’t actually related to sex.A lot of it is preparatory- getting the cameras positioned properly for the shots they need, making sure all the toys are sanitized and organized so they’re easy to find. Making sure anything they go through regularly is well-stocked, like condoms and leather wax and lube.And they go through alotof lube.A fair amount of it, though- outside of the mundane, anyway- is the metaphorical (and occasionally literal) care and feeding of the actors. Today sees Caleb standing next to a converted gynecological chair that Molly’s been strapped partway into, handing the tiefling a juice box.
Relationships: Polynein
Series: Sapphire Studios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100378
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [peacock & the swordsman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569548) by [shadowfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfell/pseuds/shadowfell). 



> so...
> 
> I read shadowfell's wonderful piece, 'peacock & the swordsman', and was inspired. I have this marked as a series currently because I had other ideas pop into my head for the same 'verse (though not necessarily with the peacock and swordsman characters), so we'll see what happens.
> 
> This can be read alone, but the other story is great, so you should check it out as well :)
> 
> Also, if you see something that should be tagged and isn't, please let me know so I can remedy that.

One of the things about working in a porn studio is that a surprising amount of the work isn’t actually related to sex.

A lot of it is preparatory- getting the cameras positioned properly for the shots they need, making sure all the toys are sanitized and organized so they’re easy to find. Making sure anything they go through regularly is well-stocked, like condoms and leather wax and lube.

And they go through a _lot_ of lube.

A fair amount of it, though- outside of the mundane, anyway- is the metaphorical (and occasionally literal) care and feeding of the actors. Today sees Caleb standing next to a converted gynecological chair that Molly’s been strapped partway into, handing the tiefling a juice box.

“Oooh, my favorite- grape! How’d you know?” Molly tips him a wink while taking the offered beverage with his free hand, catching the pre-inserted straw with his lips. Jester is somewhere behind the curtain across set, finishing up the prep with Fjord; it’s Caleb’s job, currently, to stand here and chat with Molly. It’s not the worst thing he could have been asked to do, and standing around casually talking to someone naked and mostly-strapped to a chair is far less awkward than it was when he’d first started here.

Before long Molly’s finished, handing the now-empty box back over, and Caleb tosses it into the garbage can behind the cameras before coming back over to help get Molly situated for today’s scene.

It’s a follow-up to one of the first few pieces he’d assisted on, one of the Peacock and Swordsman scenes, and he can’t wait to see what Jester’s come up with.

Molly’s mostly strapped into the chair as it is, his legs up and splayed wide in a set of stirrups, thoroughly fastened down with straps from his thighs down to his ankles so that he’s left vulnerable and exposed to whatever Jester might inflict on him. His upper body is reclined slightly, and there are heavy padded leather cuffs down along the sides of the chair that will keep Molly’s hands pinned helpfully out of the way just below the level of his hips. One wrist is already fastened down, and Caleb’s just buckling the second one when Jester reappears from behind the curtain, her tail swishing delightedly behind her. She’s already in-costume, such as it is- a piece of strappy lingerie in black that hugs her chest and ass, with a heart-shaped cut out topped with a bow for her tail to pass through. There’s no cape this time, but she does have an ass-length black chiffon robe on over her ensemble that flutters as she moves and black patent leather pumps that look like they could kill someone. She comes up on Molly’s other side as Caleb's finishing, testing the fit of the cuff.

“Ok, so I’ve got Fjord all situated; I don’t want to wait too long before we get started, but just wanted to go over a few last minute things-”

Caleb heads back behind the camera line as Jester and Molly talk, making sure all of them have full batteries and empty memory cards inside, as well as double-checking the supply table, making sure it has everything Jester had requested.

He looks up as he hears Jester’s heels clicking his way, and she smiles as their eyes meet.

“We’re going to get all the cameras going, and get a few minutes of just Molly before I enter; that way we can cut and piece together what we want from it for the intro.”

“Got it.”

Once all the cameras are recording, Jester waits a moment, making sure Molly’s ready to go before calling action, and the scene begins.

In the chair, Molly looks like he’s just waking up, limbs jerking in the restraints as if they’re a surprise, a look of overly-dramatic concern taking over his features. He struggles valiantly against the straps and cuffs, wriggling and squirming in place, gasping and grunting quietly to show how hard he’s working to try to escape, to illustrate just how helpless he is. Not too long after that, Jester takes her cue and sashays on from the side, heels clicking sharply against the floor; Molly’s gaze snaps to her, brow furrowing and lips turning down in a frown as he renews his struggles.

“Whatever you want, Nightmare, you won’t get it from me. You can't control my mind anymore.”

“Oh, I know that, dear Peacock.” Jester moves around the chair so she faces some of the cameras as she speaks. She grabs Molly’s chin and tilts his head up, forcing him to look at her. “I know I can’t directly control your mind, and your little friends are on their way, but I thought I’d take one last try at you in the meantime, see if I can get the security code out of you before I have to leave.”

Molly snarls, jerking his face out of her grasp, and Caleb sees his thighs tense and arms jerk up against the restraints as Molly makes to lunge unsuccessfully at Jester.

“Now now, little birdie-” Jester smiles sweetly at him, letting her fingertips drag lightly down his thigh as she comes around the chair so she can move between his legs. “Why are you trying to get away before the fun’s started?” She reaches down to the small storage cabinet built into the base of the chair, retrieving a bundle of rope, a small bottle of lube, and a curved vibrator that Molly eyes warily. She sets the rope bundle and vibrator on Molly’s stomach as he watches, helpless to stop her as she clicks open the bottle of lube, dripping some onto her fingers, all while smiling pleasantly.

“What- what are you doing?”

“Patience, birdie...you’re going to find out.” Her eyes flick up to look at him, her smile widening to a grin. “Unless of course you’ve decided to tell me what I want to know, in which case we can put all this nasty business behind us.”

“ _Never_ ,” Molly hisses out, and Caleb has a feeling if Molly’s tail hadn’t also been restrained along the back of the chair, it would be lashing indignantly back and forth.

“Then why don’t you just relax a little while I get you ready.” She brings one of her slicked fingers to his ass and lightly circles his hole, pulling a startled gasp out of him. She quickly works him open, not too concerned at this point in drawing things out or teasing, though she pulls a few quiet moans from him regardless. Once she’s certain he’s ready, she picks up the vibrator and waves it at him.

“Are you _sure_ you won’t tell me that code? I like watching you squirm, but you have a chance to save yourself the suffering.”

Despite the impersonal nature of Jester’s ministrations, Molly’s face has flushed a lovely fuschia, and he scrunches his eyes shut and shakes his head. “No.”

“Suit yourself.” Jester dribbles more lube over the vibrator and uses her hand to spread it around, slicking it before lining it up against Molly’s entrance, making him jump. “Deep breath, now, birdie.”

As she slowly presses the vibrator in, Molly shudders, legs twitching helplessly against the straps holding them tight. Once she has it where she wants it, she twists, carefully watching Molly’s face. After a few small turns, Molly sucks in a breath, body trying to arch up against the restraints, and Jester grins.

“Ah, I think we’ve got it.” She manipulates the vibrator, twisting it side to side a little just to be sure, until Molly’s whining, hands clenched into fists as he fights against the cuffs. However defiant he tries to look, it’s impossible to miss his rapidly-hardening cock, twitching every time the curved head of the vibrator presses into his prostate.

Grabbing the rope, Jester fashions a harness over and around Molly’s hips so that by the time she finishes the vibrator’s trapped inside and in-position. Molly squirms and pants, but nothing he does is going to get the vibrator out of him. Wiping the last little bit of lube from her hands onto Molly’s thigh, she sways her way back up to the head of the chair to talk to him.

“This is your last chance to talk, Peacock. Tell me the security code.”

“Never! I will _never_ tell you.” Molly pulls and struggles, gasping as the vibrator presses interesting places as he moves. “Nothing you can do to me will make me tell you.”

A thoughtful expression passes over Jester’s face, and she taps a finger lightly against her lips.

“You know what, you might be right.” She turns and clicks her way over towards the curtain, pouting. “Nothing I could do to you would make you tell me.” The pout slides to a grin as she yanks the curtain down, letting it pool on the floor. “But what about the things I might do to _him_?”

Molly gasps, and Caleb’s eyebrows rise in appreciation; Jester’s really outdone herself this time.

On the far side of the room Fjord dangles from a set of suspension cuffs on either side of a short spreader bar, hands tight around the grips. A much-longer spreader bar is cuffed between his ankles, keeping his stance wider than normal, so that he has to balance on his toes if he doesn’t want his arms to pull. He’s naked, like Molly, but is wearing a blindfold and a gag, and Caleb can just make out the day-glo orange of a foam earplug against the green shell of Fjord’s ear. He seems placid, so far, not in any distress, and Jester stands next to him, not touching, beaming at a suitably concerned-looking Molly.

“What do you think, birdie? Isn’t he lovely?”

“Let him go!” Molly keeps pulling and jerking against the restraints, his voice getting angrier. "You said you’d let him go!”

Jester’s eyes widen innocently, her smile sharpening. “I did.” She stalks across the room to Molly, getting her fingers into his hair before tightening her grip and pulling back so he has to look up at her. “I recaptured him, is all. And now you’re going to tell me what that code is, or you’re _both_ going to suffer.”

Molly tries to shake his head, a look of inner turmoil on his face, but Jester’s grip is too strong, keeping his head still.

“I can’t- I _won’t_.”

Jester lets go of his hair and leans down to plant a smacking kiss on his cheek.

“I was _really_ hoping you’d say that.”

Caleb doesn’t know how Molly maintains a straight face as Jester skips back over to Fjord, but he’s suitably impressed, as he is with Jester’s ability to skip in heels that high.

She comes to a stop at Fjord’s side again, shooting Molly a grin.

“I know you are _very_ sure you won’t tell me anything,” she says, raising her hand towards Fjord’s side. “But maybe a demonstration will help.” She scratches her claws lightly over Fjord’s ribs, startling a muffled yell out of him as he jerks sideways, swinging from the cuffs a moment before he gets his feet back under him.

Over in the chair, Molly’s whole body tenses, his eyes wide and mouth dropped open in surprise at the burst of vibration that coincided with Fjord’s cry.

“What do you think?” She moves around to Fjord’s other side and drags a fingertip lightly over Fjord’s nipple, pulling another muffled noise from him as he twists the other way.

Molly’s speechless, mouth opening and closing a moment with no sound coming out as his hips try to move, but his legs and waist have been strapped down too tightly to let him. He finally manages a vehement, “ _Fuck_ -”.

“Here’s how this is going to work, birdie.” Jester begins to circle Fjord, dragging her fingers across his stomach, making his abs flex impressively as he whines and twitches, making Molly shudder as well. “I’m going to ask you what the code is. Every time you refuse to answer me, I’m going to do something to your precious Swordsman. Like I said the last time I had you both in my clutches- pain means nothing to heroes like you, but pleasure? That’s what I think will break you. There’s only so much a person can take; even you.” Finishing her circuit around Fjord, she comes to a stop, hands on her hips and tail curling behind her. “Tell me what the code is, Peacock.”

“No-” It’s still immediate, no hesitation, but it doesn’t sound quite as confident as it did a few minutes prior.

“Hmm.” Turning her back on Molly, Jester spins to face Fjord, who isn’t anywhere near as calm as he was before. There’s an almost-visible thrum running through him now, muscles tensed as he waits for whatever's going to happen next. He’s not in distress, Caleb knows, because if he were he’d flick the emergency switch in one of the cuff handles, but he does sell the helpless hero very well.

Jester considers the man in front of her for a moment, then smiles, heading over to the table Caleb had set up before, dramatically whipping off the drop cloth sitting over it. On the table is a wide array of gear and toys, a veritable buffet for her to choose from. Her eyes flick over the offerings and alight on what she wants, her smile growing as she picks up a set of nipple clamps from the table showing them to Molly as she heads back over to Fjord.

“These seemed to work nicely the last time. I wonder if they will work as nicely today.”

Molly tenses in the chair and scrunches his eyes shut against the jolt of vibration as Fjord shouts, twisting as Jester gets a hold of one of his nipples and tweaks it until it’s peaked enough to get the clamp around. He yells again as the clamp goes on, body twisting, trying to turn away, but if he moves too far he loses purchase with the ground and just hangs there.

She gives him a moment to calm, then goes for the other, lips quirking up at the quiet whine of anticipatory dread from Molly as she gets her fingers around it. This one she tugs and slowly rolls between her fingertips, pulling all sorts of sounds out of Fjord as he struggles. Finally getting the clamp on, she steps back, watching him shudder, and twist in-place. Leaving him for the moment she goes back to Molly, who’s sitting wide-eyed in the chair, breath only just starting to come back to normal.

“You know this is only the beginning of what I can do to him, and to you. Tell me the code and I’ll leave you here for your little friends to find. You wouldn’t be waiting _too_ long.” She caresses the side of his face, and doesn’t stop him when he turns away from it. “I would maybe even tell them you were waiting for them if you were especially good.”

Caleb watches as Molly bites his lip, seemingly at odds with himself before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“No, no, I can’t tell you.”

“How unfortunate for you.” Jester goes back to Fjord, and starts thinking out loud as she circles him again. “What do you think I should do next, birdie? I could start putting weights on the clamp chain. Spank him- does his ass turn dark green, do you think? Oh! Maybe I could edge him a bit, how’s that sound?”

A quiet, ‘ _Oh gods_ -’ slips out of Molly, and Jester nods her head decisively.

“Sounds like a plan.” She grabs a wheeled stool from under the implement table, as well as a bottle of lube, and rolls her way back over until she’s seated in front of Fjord’s cock, which has been getting progressively harder as the scene's progressed. She squirts some lube onto her fingers and slides them around to make sure she’s nice and slippery before reaching out with a single fingertip and letting it pet gently across the tip of Fjord’s cock.

The reaction is immediate, a broken moan that has Molly shaking in the chair, and Jester doesn’t even look back at him as she begins to tease Fjord to full hardness, pulling muffled shouts and curses from him as she does. She teases at the head until he’s trying to thrash, loosing his balance a few times before she starts to stroke him, from root to tip over and over until Fjord’s shaking and babbling into the gag, hips trying to push further into her hand, but not having the leverage to do so. His cries are rising in pitch, whole body tensing, and Jester lets go, rolling herself back a few feet from him on the stool.

He screams in frustration, hips thrusting out into open air, and while she gives him a moment to cool off, she rolls her way over to Molly.

“How’re you holding up, birdie? Anything you’d like to tell me?”

Molly's in a state of disarray, sweat making his skin glow. Curls of plum-colored hair stick to his forehead, and he’s panting, hips still twitching every now and then as Fjord makes another noise. He doesn’t answer out loud, but shakes his head side to side.

“Words, birdie.” She reaches over and very loosely makes a circle with her thumb and forefinger around the base of Molly’s cock, stroking upwards just once before letting go. He shakes and shudders a moment, but does end up answering.

“Fuck you. I've got nothing to say to you.”

“Oh, but I think you do, and I’ll have you saying a lot more than that before we’re done.”

She kicks off of the base of Molly’s chair, rolling most of the way back over to Fjord. She stands once the stool comes to a stop, walking the rest of the way and takes hold of the chain dangling between Fjord’s nipples. She pulls, slow and steady, until he’s whining again, going even further up on his toes in an effort to lessen the pull, but at a certain point he can’t anymore. She stops a tiny bit past that, watching Fjord’s thighs and calves tremble as he tries to hold position and not fall back. Reaching down, she teases at his cock again, not even stroking but glancing her fingers over it in a petting motion. Fjord’s cries become more desperate, the tone of pleading clear even if the words aren’t.

She toys with him another few seconds and lets go of the chain and his cock before his legs can give out, letting swing gently back to his default position as he trembles.

Glancing over at Molly, he’s shaking again, tears of frustration gathering in his lashes.

“Please-”

Jester brightens up, coming back to his side.

“Please what, pretty birdie? Are you ready to sing for me?”

“ _No-_ but _please_ -”  
  
Jester clucks her tongue, tapping Molly lightly on the nose. “You know the rules. If you don’t tell me the code, you don’t get any relief.” She lets her eyes flick down to Molly’s cock, flushed almost as dark as his hair and dripping steadily onto his stomach. “Unless of course you can come untouched, in which case all things are possible, I guess.”

Molly moans again, hips twitching helplessly as Fjord makes some kind of muffled noise across the room.

“I wonder what he’d think if he knew what he was doing to you.” Jester runs a finger down the center of Molly’s chest, over his navel and to the point just above his cock, making him shiver. “He has no idea you’re here, you know. Has no idea what his cries are doing to you. Isn’t that just delicious?”

Molly thumps his head back against the chair’s headrest.

“It doesn’t matter what you do to us, I won’t tell you the code. There’s too much at risk.”

Caleb really has to hand it to Molly, he’s holding up remarkably well. There’s a key phrase for Molly to say if he’s had enough, that will move the scene on to its conclusion if he needs to before Jester does it, but he hasn’t said it yet. Caleb isn’t so certain he’d last this long under similar circumstances.

As he watches, Jester goes back to the table and bites her lip in consideration before picking up a small bullet vibrator and clicking it on.

“Feel free to tell me the code at any time, Peacock.”

With that she begins to work Fjord over, pressing the vibrator into spot after spot, making him jerk, shake, and writhe to the extent he can, pulling increasingly-loud cries out of him, more and more of which are echoed by Molly. She spends a few minutes with her hand on Fjord’s cock, holding it in-place as she taps the vibrator to the head as lightly as she can. He hasn’t stopped moaning or begging the whole time, and Caleb’s eyes keep flicking over to Molly.

The tiefling’s hands are in fists, arms straining against the cuffs. His thighs and hips are flexing constantly, though whether he’s trying to get away from or get more of the vibrator is anyone’s guess. Caleb happens to know that Molly _can_ come untouched if he’s worked up enough- he’s seen him do it before- and wonders if this session will be enough to do it for him again.

Finally getting bored, Jester gives Fjord’s balls one more buzz, eliciting a yelp, before turning the vibrator off and tucking it between her breasts for safekeeping.

When she gets back to Molly’s side, he’s writhing and arching in the chair, frustrated sounds tumbling out of him as his hips ceaselessly twitch.

“I think you've maybe won this round, birdie. Your friends will be here soon and I need to be gone when they arrive.” Molly breathes a sigh of relief, but his relief is quickly replaced by wariness as Jester smiles at him. “But seeing as I’m so generous, I thought I’d leave you both with some parting gifts. Something to remember me by and to help pass the time until your friends arrive to save you.”

She saunters back to the supply table, picking up a couple of items before heading back to Fjord. She sets one down on the nearby stool, then moves in close, petting a hand over Fjord’s stomach, the predetermined signal to let him know the scene's in its end-stages. Giving Fjord's cock a few more strokes, getting him tense and whining again, she quickly gets a cock ring on him, pulling another moan of dismay from him once he realizes what she’s done. Grabbing the item from the top of the stool, she retrieves the bullet vibe from her cleavage and inserts it into the small jelly ring, stretching it to get over the head of Fjord’s cock; she situates it so it lies in such a way that the vibe will tease his cock head mercilessly. With her body blocking the view, Molly can’t see what exactly she’s doing, though his expression turns to one of panic once she moves and he sees what she’s done.

“Oh gods, _please-_ ”

“You made your bed, birdie-” She looks him over. “Or chair, I guess.” She reaches down and clicks the bullet vibe back on. “Time to lie in it.”

The strangled cry from Fjord as the vibe goes on sends Molly into frustrated spasms again, whimpering quietly as if trying to bite the sounds back. Jester leaves Fjord writhing where he is and makes her way to Molly.

“If you want to beg me for mercy, I’ll give you one of those vibe rings, too. Give you something other than just the toy in your ass to get you off. Though you don’t know how long until your friends get here; I imagine still having that vibrating cock ring on after you’ve already come would probably be pretty unpleasant, huh?”

“ _Please_ , I’m begging you-”

She leans forward, hands on the edge of the chair, close enough her breath shifts some of the plum curls against Molly’s cheek. “And what is it you’re begging me for, pretty birdie?”

Even knowing Jester relatively well by now, Caleb is still amazed sometimes at her acting, at how playfully cruel she can be. She's an absolute sweetheart and resolute professional off-camera, but get her in a set of heels and a position of power in _front_ of a camera, and whoever's in her way had best watch out.

Fjord makes an especially-loud noise, and Molly cries out, back arching, before he falls back, panting for air.

"I'm waiting on an answer, darling Peacock. If you don't give me one, you’re getting a jelly ring whether you beg for it or not."

“Please-” Molly gasps out on a whine. “I can’t- _please_ -”

“Oh, birdie,” Jester croons, stepping closer, tone almost apologetic, though her expression belies that, lips tipped up in a smile. She runs her fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp and Molly shivers all over. “See, but I think you _can_.”

He whines as she ducks under one of his legs and reaches into the storage area again, popping back up in front of him with a grin and a second vibrating cock ring.

She slips it onto him, positioning it the same as Fjord’s, and Caleb sees her barely suppress a smile when Molly eyes the cock ring like it’s a venomous snake.

His expression hardens as much as it can considering the circumstances, and he looks back up at Jester, scowling.

“It doesn’t matter what you do to us,” he manages to gasp out in his best valiant hero voice. “You might have won the day, but we’ll stop you, yet. You can’t run forever.”

“Maybe I _can’t_ run forever,” Jester allows, pressing in between the v of his legs, climbing up the step at the bottom of the chair so she can reach to kiss him, leaving his expression slightly glazed when she pulls back. “But I _can_ run today.” She pats him on the thigh, then clicks the jelly vibrator on before walking off-camera.

Molly _howls_ , back arching, and Jester isn’t gone more than thirty-seconds before Molly’s coming, twisting and thrashing in the chair.

Jester sidles up next to Caleb a few moments later, out of her heels, and with a terrycloth robe now wrapped around her. He tilts his head down to her, speaking quietly, though he doesn’t take his eyes off the two men on-set.

“How long do you intend to let them stay there?”

“Well,” Jester arches her back, sighing as it pops and her tail gives a shiver. “When I talked to Molly before, he said he wanted to try for at least two orgasms if he could. He thought the overstim angle would be fun.” The two of them watch Molly shudder and shake, the vibe trapped inside him still buzzing away at every moan and plea for mercy Fjord makes. “I have to say, he’s right. Just look at him.”

Caleb can’t _help_ but look at him.

Molly’s got his eyes screwed shut, lower lip caught between his teeth as he struggles helplessly against the straps and cuffs. He’s still hard, low whimpers and cries spilling out of him, along with a steady stream of ‘ _fuck_ ’, and ‘ _oh gods_ -’.

“And what about Fjord?”

Jester glances over at the man in-question, her smile softer and fonder than the stage smile she’d aimed at Molly not too long ago.

“You know him, Caleb, he's a glutton for punishment. He doesn’t mind being teased to hell and back so long as he gets to come eventually. Plus he’s got the safety switch if he needs it.” She watches him twist and writhe, feet sometimes lifting off the floor entirely as he tries to curl up. “I don’t expect Molly will go much longer, judging by the sound of him. Once he calls it, we can get Fjord down. I’ll want to get the microphone in the gag turned off pretty much first-thing.”

Caleb nods. “Did they know about the new DeRolo Labs prototype?”

Jester’s smile turns the tiniest bit wicked. “Sort of. They knew there was something special today, and had a basic outline of the scene, the various aspects and story beats. They didn’t know the predicaments would be tied together this way specifically, though.”

“You are full of surprises, Ms. Lavorre.”

“Well, I do like to keep people on their toes.”

Caleb snorts, turning back to look at Molly as his cries gain in pitch and volume, a whine of, ‘no, no, no, _please_ -’ before he’s arching up from the chair, screaming as he comes again. He flops back down, body still twitching and jerking with overstimulation as the vibes continue, uncaring.

Another half a minute goes by, and then Molly’s calling out to them, voice strained.

“Jes, I'm done _-_ ”

“Cut!”

Caleb sets about stopping the cameras, following in Jester’s wake as she goes to Molly just long-enough to turn off the bullet vibe before darting across to Fjord, tapping the button on the gag to turn off the microphone. Caleb can tell when it disengages, because Molly falls limp in the chair, utterly boneless and spent.

“Holy _fucking shit_ ,” he gasps, shaking his head. “What the- where did she even _get_ something like this?”

Caleb looks up at him fondly as he unbuckles one of Molly’s wrists, checking for chafing or injury. “The new DeRolo prototype. I believe Jester may have mentioned it.”

“Oh my _god_.” Molly thumps his head back against the rest behind him, still panting for breath. “This thing is evil and terrible, and I _love_ it.”

Caleb huffs a laugh, getting Molly’s other wrist free before starting in on the straps. He doesn’t bother with the harness just yet, knowing it’ll be easier to get off- and the vibe out- once Molly has a bit more mobility.

Once Caleb’s got the straps undone, he looks up at Molly, who’s still flopped against the back of the chair, one arm draped over his eyes, breathing only just starting to slow. “Let me get your tail, and then I can help you sit up, _ja_?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Leaning around the back of the chair, Caleb unclips the carabiner that connected the cuff on Molly’s tail to the anchor point on the chair, giving the spade a pat as it flicks past him.

Another few minutes has him tossing the rope aside to be washed and re-bundled, and he sets his hand on Molly’s thigh. “Ready for this to be out?”

Nodding tiredly, Molly gestures at him. “Yeah, I’d do it myself, but I’m still not sure I’ve gotten all my motor function back; I think she fucked the brain right out of me.”

“You know, you said that the last time as well; it’s a wonder you have any brain left at all.”

“Not _my_ fault she’s very good at what she does.”

“That she is.”

In an echo of Jester’s earlier words, Caleb tells Molly to take a deep breath, and as Molly lets it out again, Caleb gets a grip on the end of the vibrator and removes it as gently as he can. He sets it aside with the rope to be cleaned and sanitized, and smiles fondly at Molly, who’s still a quivering wreck.

“How about I help you to the dressing room to clean up and rest a moment; I will grab you something to drink, and we’ll get you sorted out.”

Molly nods, reaching for Caleb’s hand, legs still a bit rubbery as he hops off the chair and tries to stand. Looking over Caleb’s shoulder, Molly smiles and gestures with his chin.

“We should probably give them a moment, anyway.”

Looking where Molly’s gaze is aimed, Caleb spots Jester knelt down on the floor next to Fjord, murmuring quietly to him. He’s been released from spreader bar at his ankles now, the gag out of his mouth. The blindfold is still on, though, and from what Caleb can tell, so are both of the cockrings. Jester has the bar at his wrists pinned to the floor up over his head as he squirms.

“ _Ja_ , I think we can find somewhere else to be.”

Turning to head off to the dressing room, Caleb slides an arm around Molly’s waist, steadying him as they go.


End file.
